Christmas Party
by filmgurl2008
Summary: The crew have been told they can't go home for christmas, so they have to spend another one on the ship.


"Ve cannotz go home?" Asked the youngest Starfleet member; Pavel Chekov.

The whole crew had been called up to the deck on their first full day off in months after their encounter with the Romulans. Of course, they were all pretty pissed off about it...but they had been hoping it wouldn't take long. That was until the Captain had told them his news.

They weren't able to go home for Christmas, as they had been promised.

Everyone in the room had had plans for the festive holiday, Pavel had been so excited that he had asked everyone what their plans were –if it were anyone other than Pavel they probably wouldn't have answered, but he was the cute seventeen-year-old esign, so they smiled and answered the curious boy: Spock told him he was going to take Uhura to the new Vulcan planet to meet his father officially, Kirk had smirked and said he was going to go around various planets to get drunk and laid by all kinds of different alien babes...and would probably stop off at Spock's to prove that he can annoy him even when they're not supposed to be on the same planet, Bones kept saying he was going as far away from Jim as he could possibly get, Scotty said he was going to go home and drink as much as he could and then phone Pavel to brag that he could drink more than he could –which wasn't true-, and when he had asked Hikaru, Hikaru had simply said he didn't know. Pavel's plans had been to go home to Russia to see his family, but now with everyone been told they couldn't go home for Christmas he was upset that he would have to spend yet another Christmas aboard the _Enterprise_.

"Yep. That's right. You can't go home." Captain Kirk told them all. He rested his elbows on the arms of his chair and leaned against the back. "And I can't go to other planets and scre-..." He started to whine but was interrupted.

"But that eez notz fair!" Pavel said and took a step closer to his Captain.

"You think I don't know that Chekov?" Kirk asked, then sighed heavily. "We all wanna go home...but we've got stuff that needs doing, so I'm sorry but I can't let you go."

"But you zaid ve could! _You_ zaid ve'd all be home for Chriz-Chriz...chris-tmas!" Pavel's cheeks were bright red with his frustration and embarrassment at his attempts to say _Christmas_.

Before Kirk had a chance to retort to Pavel's comment, Bones spoke. "The kid does have a point, Jim. You sure you tried everything?" He asked.

Kirk turned his attention away from Pavel to Bones, a frown covering his face. "Yes, Bones. I've tried everything I could think of!"

"Then that would not be a lot."

Everyone stopped watching the Captain and the Doctor to turn their attention to Spock who was standing close to the Captain's chair. They stared at him in shock and disbelieve. There was a question hanging in the air that dared to be asked: Did Spock just make a joke?

Spock looked at Sulu standing the furthest away from Kirk, to Pavel, Bones, Scotty, Uhura, and then his gaze fell on Kirk, whose eyes and mouth were wide open with disbelieve. "You may continue, Captain." He said almost shyly.

Pavel smiled, he decided he liked hearing Spock make jokes.

There was an almost un-comfortable silence until someone's booming laughter broke through the silence. "Spock made a joke!" Scotty said through his laughter. Pavel looked over to Uhura who was holding a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Scotty and Uhura's laughing were quickly followed by Kirk's and Sulu's.

"I do not see what is so funny." Spock said. That only made them laugh louder and harder.

"Erg. You're all idiots." Bones mumbled before walking out of the room.

Pavel smiled as he watched them all laughing at Spock's expense. He was happy here, after all he thought of these people as his family...he cared about them –one of them more than the others, but he cared for them all. But he still wanted to go home for Christmas.

He looked over to Sulu. He had moved closer to stand next to the Captain and Scotty, they looked as if they were making jokes and still laughing at Spock. Sulu was his best friend and he had a lot of fun with him...so spending another year on the ship for Christmas might not be so bad.

He smiled at the men laughing and joking before he set off towards one of the many doors in the room. As he left the room he heard someone say his name. He turned around to see his friend standing in the doorway. "Hikaru?" He looked around Sulu to see that Kirk and Scotty were still laughing at Spock. "Zo, you hawe had enough of teasing Mister Spock?"

Sulu laughed. "Yeah that's it. Hey, I know you were really looking forward to going home for Christmas..." He started. Pavel nodded in agreement. "But we'll have fun here, okay?" He placed his hand in Pavel's curly hair and ruffled it and smiled at the younger boy.

"O-okay, Hikaru."

"So, what are you doing now?" Sulu asked as he pulled his hand from Pavel's hair.

Pavel looked away: his cheeks were red again...this time from Hikaru's hand in his hair. "I do not knov, I might go for a valk...maybe..."

Sulu smiled. "You're okay though, right?" Pavel nodded. "Okay then, well I'm off back to laugh at Spock some more." He grinned.

"Oh, you are now, are you Mister Sulu?"

Sulu tensed. "You didn't tell me he was behind me..."

Pavel shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "You did not azk."

Sulu turned to face Spock. "Ah, haha, Mister Spock I-err..."

"I have had enough of your stupid behaviour-..." Spock started.

"Me? There's Kirk and Scotty too, I wasn't the only one laughing at you. Even Uhura was laughing."

Pavel knew he had to get away now, saying Uhura was laughing at him too was the wrong thing to say, he knew Spock was going to start fuelling his anger all at Hikaru. "Vell, bye Hikaru, Mister Spock." He walked away before they had a chance to say goodbye or for Hikaru to beg him to stay.

Pavel walked down the long corridor of the ship. He suddenly realised that just been friends with Hikaru wasn't enough...he wanted to be more than a friend to him, he had been in love with his best friend for years now but he had never had the courage to tell him. He stopped walking. "Thatz it! I vill tell him. I vill tell him tomorrov!" He shouted...and then realised he wasn't alone on the corridor. His cheeks turned bright red and he let his head fall down as he rushed down the corridor.

* * *

(The Christmas Party)

Pavel was sitting at one of the many tables in the hall. He was sitting with Kirk and Scotty...Scotty had suggested a drinking competition, Kirk had agreed straight away, but at first Pavel had said he couldn't...but then Scotty had said he was scared that he couldn't drink more than they could, so he had had to say yes.

They had been drinking since 1:30pm...it was now 11:30pm.

"Okay, well-this-is-the-last-round-first-to-drink-the-full-bottle-wins!" Scotty said; his words were mashing together, with him slurring his words and his Scottish accent it was hard to understand him...but both Pavel and Kirk could understand what he meant as he waved the bottle above his head. "Okay-go!"

They all grabbed the bottles of vodka that was placed in front of them. After a few short seconds both Pavel and Kirk put their bottles down on the table. They both looked at each other. Kirk was wobbling from side to side and Pavel was sitting still...then suddenly Kirk fell off his chair. Pavel smirked at beating his Captain –who was older than him- at a drinking competition. He turned to look at Scotty. Scotty put the bottle on the table...and he notice immediately that it was only half-empty. Pavel's smirk widened.

"O-o-okay, kiddo-you-win..." Scotty said as he put his head down on the table.

Pavel looked over to the door to see Sulu walk in. "Hikaru! I von! I von the drinking, I von!" He said as he threw his arms up in the air triumphantly, a huge grin on his face.

Sulu smiled. "I can't believe you're still here..." He said and walked over to his friend. "You're pissed." He told him as he looked at Pavel's rosy face and the way his eyes were glazed over slightly.

"I eez notz. I von!"

Sulu laughed. "Yes Pavel, you won. I can see that, but that doesn't mean you can't be pissed." He said as he grabbed Pavel's left arm and pulled it over his shoulder, then wrapped his free arm around his younger friend's waist.

"Butz Hikaru, I von!"

Sulu chuckled lightly as he dragged his friend out of the hall and down the corridors. A little while later they were standing outside of Pavel's bedroom door. Hikaru pushed in the code and the door opened, they walked in and it closed. Sulu started to walk over to the bed, when Pavel spoke.

"Vait, vait, vait." Pavel used the arm that wasn't around his friend's neck to wrap it around his shoulders, so their bodies were pressed together.

"What is it?"

"I vanted to tell you earlier, butz eweryone kept interrupting me..."

"Pavel, what is it? What's wrong?"

Pavel lifted his head up and leaned in close to Hikaru's face. He pressed his lips against his friends gently, clumsily, and drunkly. He pulled away smiling, his smile was wide but showed just how drunk he was. "Merry Chriztmaz!" He managed to say before his eyes shut and his head fell onto Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru smiled. "Merry Christmas, Pavel." He said and picked his friend up, and moved to the bed. He laid Pavel under the covers and laid on top of them next to him, his arms wrapped around the younger boy.

* * *

End!

I know it's not very good, but I just wanted to get it finished and posted before friday. I knew if I didn't get it finished tonight I wouldn't get it up for Christmas...so, sorry it's not that good, I did want my first PavelXHikaru fic to be better...but this is what it is.

Anyway, thanks for reading! Merry Christmas!


End file.
